


Interview with the Grey Warden

by DarkWarden0930



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: City Elf, Gen, Interviews, Male Warden - Freeform, Post-Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWarden0930/pseuds/DarkWarden0930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character interview with the Male City Elf Warden, Anselm Tabris.  Sort of a prequel to my upcoming story on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview with the Grey Warden

What is your birth name? Do you have any aliases or nicknames? “Anselm. No, not really… but my cousins sometimes call me ‘Sel’. Nowadays I’m mostly known as Warden-Commander.”

How old are you? “Almost twenty-three.”

What is your species/race and gender? “Elven male.”

How much do you weigh? What is your body type? “Not sure… hundred and forty, perhaps? Athletic. Fit.”

How tall are you? Are you shorter or taller than average, and if so, how does this affect you? “Five foot nine; a little tall for an elf, I hear.”

What are your skin color, eye color, hair color and style? “Well-tanned, bluish-green eyes, redhead. I’ve got what’s called the Ferelden Rebel style; the one Loghain wears and made so popular.”

What is your most distinguishing feature? “My eyes, I think. They have that cast to them that all Grey Wardens get; it’s hard to describe but everyone knows it when they see it.”

Do you have any scars, birthmarks or tattoos? If so, where are they located and how did you get them? “I have a collection of scars courtesy of the darkspawn, fanatical dwarves, abominations, misguided humans, werewolves… The tattoo on my cheek is the one the dwarves use to brand their casteless with to mark them as undesirable- something I understand as an elf in a human world. The ones along my arm are Dalish- a sign of respect from the Sabrae clan for the aid we gave them during the Blight. I’m quite proud of all of them.”

Do you have an unusual gait or accent? “Not that I’m aware of. But some have mentioned that I tend to swagger when I walk… pretty cocky for a knife-ear.”

Do you have any unusual habits or personality traits that are noticeable? “Besides not taking any shit from humans…? No.”

Are you allergic to anything? “Nope.”

What is your sexual orientation and how certain are you of it? “Pretty damn sure I’m straight. Just ask Zevran.”

How important is sexuality and sexual experience to you? How free are you about your sexuality? “Sex was one of the few things we could enjoy in the Alienage without penalty or asking permission from a human. Our elders sort of frowned upon it, but that was more out of some kind of sense of propriety. I mean, it’s not like they didn’t indulge themselves when they were younger.”

What is your clothing style and level of sophistication? How do you normally dress when not in adventuring gear? “Clothes don’t concern me too much as long as they fit and are clean.”

Do you wear jewelry? If so, does it have any significance? “I have an amulet as a remembrance from my Joining and a ring from Morrigan. And my wedding band.”

How wealthy are you? What are your attitudes regarding material wealth? “We picked up a decent amount of coin in our travels during the Blight. Growing up in the Alienage we never had much, so I’m very aware of what money can do for you.”

Are you greedy or generous? “I’d have to say I lean towards greedy… I’m ok with that. But I’m also happy to spread it around to those who could use it; I know what it’s like not to have it.”

What do you own? “Personally, just my gear. As the acting Arl of Amaranthine I suppose I technically own that; there’s still lots of details to work out there.”

What sort of general equipment do you take when traveling? What do you keep on your person? “Besides my armor there’s my axes and my longbow. A few health potions, of course. I like to travel light.”

Do you have a good luck charm? What is it and when did you acquire it? What makes it lucky? “No. I don’t really believe in luck.”

What is your most treasured possession? “A ring that Morrigan gave me. Sometimes I… nevermind.”

How do you function in combat? What are your usual maneuvers? Do you have any weakness? “I like to soften enemies up with a few well-placed arrows, then wade in with my axes. If they’re particularly skilled a quick kick to the groin distracts them so I can slip around and nail them in the kidneys.”

How could you best be defeated? “While I’m sleeping.”

What do you do in your free time? “Reading and writing. I need to get better at them and I like learning about elven history and Qunari philosophy.”

Do you savor your meal or do you wolf down your food? “On the road I wolf it down- never know what’s going to happen and when. At home I’ll definitely savor it. That’s why you’re home, right?”

What is your favorite place to relax? “The royal castle in Denerim. Humans are still uncomfortable around me there, and I sort of like that.”

What do you do to relax on the road? In a town? “Get a good meal, listen to a minstrel play and find a whore.”

What is your idea of a good evening’s entertainment? “You just asked me that.”

What are your hobbies? “Reading mostly, like I said.”

What are your most and least favorite pastimes? “Sex and reading. Learning how to rule.”

What is your most and least favorite food? “Mutton; I love mutton. Hate oatmeal, gruel… and rats. Don’t ask.”

What is most and least your favorite color? “Red. Orange.”

What is your most and least favorite weather? “Sunny. I hate rainy days, especially when travelling.”

What is your favorite animal? “Hawks. I like watching them soar.”

What is your favorite bard song? “In Uthenara. Leliana sings it really well.”

What is your most and least favorite sound? “The Dalish speaking the elven language. Humans yelling at elves.”

What makes you cry? What makes you laugh? “Can’t remember the last time I cried. I laugh at what’s funny.”

What is your favorite curse word? *Laughs* “Vasheden! Picked it up from Sten. Not really a curse word, but I like it- and no one really knows what I’m saying.”

What is the one task you would absolutely refuse to do? “Turn my back on my family. Without them, a man is no one- he’s nothing.”

How do you exercise? “Weapons practice. Killing darkspawn.”

Do you enjoy roughing it or do you like your comforts? “Life for an elf is roughing it, so I’ve come to appreciate comforts.”

Do you prefer town or country life? “Towns, definitely. More to see and do there.”

Do you believe in the gods or not? Who is your patron deity? How devout are you? “I used to pray and worship the Maker same as everyone, but after what I’ve seen I’m not so sure anymore. I have questions.”

When you die and meet your deity, what would you like to hear them say? “If I ever meet the Maker I’d have to ask him why’d you do this to us? What’s this all for? If I meet the Elven Gods it would probably be much the same, but I won’t be as diplomatic.”

To what lengths do you go to defend your faith? Have you ever been prosecuted for your faith? “No; I’m not particularly religious- never have been.”

How do you feel about government/rulers in general? Why? “Governments are necessary, but what kind and to whose benefit? What’s the point if you don’t help the people who need it most?”

Do you support the current government in your homeland? “I suppose, especially since I’m a part of it now.”

What form of government do you believe is best? Why? “One that helps everyone that needs it and lets everyone function to the best of their ability, regardless of race. The Qunari have some good ideas about that.”

Look at your skills- how did you acquire them, especially the unusual ones? “Before becoming a Warden, my mother taught me everything I knew about knives and stealth. She was amazing.”

Is there anything you currently don’t know how to do but wish you did? Are you envious of people who can do these things? “I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be a mage. Just to see how it felt to use magic; that would be interesting.”

Do you get seasick or motion-sick? Do you fear any type of travel? If so, how does it manifest itself? “Nope; I do ok.”

What kind of threat do you present to the public? *Laughs* “Depends upon who you ask.”

Who are your parents? Did they raise you? If not, who did? “My father is Cyrion, my mother was Adaia- and yes, they raised me.” What did your parents do for a living? “Whatever they could. Father mostly worked as a manual laborer and dock hand. Mother was a domestic servant.”

Where were you born? What was your birth rank? Do you have siblings? “I was born in the Denerim Alienage, an only child.”

What is your social status? “I’m the Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Arl of Amaranthine. That’s more than any human’ll ever be able to say.”

Is any/all of your immediate family alive? Where are they? “Only my father; he still lives in Denerim.”

Are there any family secrets? Name one. “My mother’s skills with knives and such. She never did tell me how she learned them.”

Are there any black sheep in your family? Who? *Laughs* “Used to be me.”

Do you have any notable or celebrated ancestors? What were they known for? “None that I know of.”

Do you get along with your family? “Always have.”

Who are your favorite and least liked relatives? “My cousins Shianni and Soris- love them like they’re my brother and sister. Soris sometimes annoys me, though- he can be pretty spineless at times.”

What did you want to be when you grew up? “Never much thought about it. Other than to make some money and have a decent place to live… whatever might help me achieve that.”

Did you have any role models or heroes growing up? “My mother.”

Did you ever marry? Have any children? “I almost got married, but the whole thing was ruined by the arl’s son… that’s how I ended up becoming a Warden. I do have one child. Somewhere.”

Did you ever have any pets? If so, what was it and what was your relationship with it? “My mabari is about the best friend I’ve ever had. Always thought those beasts hated elves, but I guess that came from their shem owners.”

Who was your first love? Are you still on good terms? “Morrigan… I suppose we are.”

How many serious relationships have you had? “Two.”

Who do you live with when not adventuring? “No one; just me and my dog.”

Do you have a criminal record? If so, for what? *Laughs* “I’m an elf.”

When did you decide upon your current profession? Was it a matter of circumstance? Were you forced into it by your class or parents or peers? “Becoming a Warden- you could say it was a matter of circumstance, sure. And you could absolutely say I was forced into it. I wouldn’t argue with either of those.”

What was your previous occupation? “Elf.”

Were you formally educated? Where did you go to school? *Laughs* “We have something of a education when we’re children, taking classes at the orphanage with the others. Best way to keep us all in one place and out of trouble.”

Who trained your class? What was your relationship with your teacher/mentor? Is this person/institution still around? “A few of the Chantry sisters would teach us as well as some of the elven mothers and even our hahren, Valendrion. But it was my mother who mentored me in everything I needed to survive. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough to save her from the humans who murdered her.”

Were you a prize student or did you barely pass? “I think I did alright with her lessons. And the Chantry’s.”

Are you a disappointment to anyone? “Alastair.”

Who are your friends? How close are you to them? “Alastiar… Leliana… Zevran… Wynne… Sten… Shale… Ogren… all my traveling companions. Steranko from the Alienage; we’ve remained close even after everything that’s happened. Never turned his back on me, even after the Purge led by Arl Howe.”

Who would come for you if you were arrested? “Before becoming a Warden- Valendrion, our hahren.”

Who is your most trusted ally? “My mabari, Garahel.”

Who is your worst enemy? How did they come to be that? “I’m not sure who’d fit that description. Up until a few months ago I’d have said it was Teyrn Loghain. But now…”

Who is your best friend? For whom would you go to extremes? “Leliana. Even after our breakup, she’s remained someone I can always talk to.”

What valuable or important contacts do you have? “Queen Anora Therin and Teyrn Fergus Cousland. How’s that?”

Among your current companions, whom do you feel closest to, and why? Whom don’t you, and why? “Leliana, of course. Loghain. He’s got a lot to answer for.”

Given that you have the choice to leave this group at anytime, why don’t you? “I’m about to, actually. The Blight is ended and we’ve all got our own interests to pursue, loose ends to tie up.”

What do you think will come of your time with this group? “It’s been pretty good. We’ve accomplished so much; I don’t think anything like it has every happened outside of a storybook.”

What are your short-term goals? “Making things better in the Alienage. Queen Anora owes me a great deal, and believe me when I say I intend to collect the debt.”

What are your long-term goals? “Doing the best I can for my people, including the Dalish. Having a family.”

What are you dreams in life? “Finding a wife and settling down, raising a family… as much as being Warden-Commander will allow me to.”

What is your worst fear? “Turning into a ghoul, or worse.”

Where do you call home? “The Alienage in Denerim.”

Where do you feel safe? “Again, the Alienage.”

What sort of place spooks you? Are there any places you refuse to go? “Not going back into the Deep Roads anytime soon if I can help it.”

Do you have nightmares? When you wake up screaming in the night, what do you see? “Is that supposed to be funny?”

Do you have any irrational fears or phobias? How do you react when they manifest themselves? “Clowns.”

How do you feel about magic, myth and the supernatural? *shakes head* “…Maker’s Breath…”

How do you feel about other races? Is there any race, creed, religion, class, profession, political view, etc that you are strongly prejudiced against? Why? “Humans need lessons in humility and kindness to others… so do the dwarves, now that you mention it. Particularly the nobles of both races; but I suppose that’s just how nobles are. The Dalish should be more tolerant toward us city elves and we towards them. We’re all elves and don’t know much about each other. Hopefully that’ll change.”

How do you generally treat other people? “Like they treat me.”

How do you think others perceive you? “Hard to say. Many still aren’t sure what to make of me as both an elf and a Warden, and now the first elven arl. Makes them anxious, which also makes them less friendly.”

Are you humble, or blusteringly proud? *Laughs* “I’m an arrogant bastard.”

Are you a leader or a follower? “You’re joking, right?”

Name five things you hate in others? “Intolerance. Cruelty. Stupidity. Do I need two more? Bad breath. Smelly feet.”

What is your normal daily routine? “Eat, train, learn about governance. Have lunch, do some reading… help Valendrian with holding court in the Alienage. Dinner, then some politicking with human officials and nobles… which can be almost as dangerous as fighting an ogre. Afterwards I’ll hopefully find some company for the evening- elf or human, I really don’t care at that point. Sometimes I’ll wind up at The Pearl.”

What are your most annoying habits? “I talk with my hands when I get anxious. Which is more often than I’d like.”

Is there anything that embarrasses you? How do you react to being teased about it? “The human nobles like catching me unawares with some by-law or obscure custom, like it’s a running practical joke. Half the time I swear they’re making them up just for the hell of it, and it’s really starting to irritate me.”

What would you do if you were badly insulted publicly? “Probably something I’d later regret. But it would be fun in the meantime.”

What would you do if something important were stolen from you? “Track down the thieves and get it back. Odd you should mention that…”

What do you consider the worst crime someone could commit? Why? “As an elf I’ve seen lots of bad things, and as a Warden I’ve seen even worse. But I think the worst thing you could do is destroy someone’s sense of self- crush their spirit, their soul. No telling what will come from that or how they could ever regain it.”

What would you do if a good friend or close relative were killed by other than natural means? “Ask Vaughn Kendalls. Oh, wait- you can’t.”

For what would you die? “I’m a Grey Warden. What’s your next dumb question?”

What would you like to be remembered for after you die? “Aside from stopping the Blight- and living to talk about it- I’d like to be remembered for improving the lives of my people. How I’ll do that, I’m not sure yet.”

When do you consider it OK to kill? When do you consider it wrong? “It’s wrong to kill for no reason, or for selfish purposes that only benefit yourself. Other than that, I’ve no problems with taking lives. It’s sort of what I do.”

What was your happiest moment? “The day of my wedding.”

What was your most tender moment? “My last night with Morrigan.”

What was your most triumphant moment? “Slaying the Archdemon.” *shakes head*

What was your saddest moment? “Seeing my mother’s body after her murder.”

What was your most tragic moment? “Not being in time to stop my cousin Shianni from being raped.”

What was your most embarrassing moment? “Discovering I was falling in love with a shem woman. Two, no less.”

What was the thing you most regret? “Letting Nesiara go because I had to join the Wardens. If I’d known then what I do now, it would’ve been different. But then, so would a lot of things.”


End file.
